


Two is Better Than One

by nakedchrisevans



Series: Romanogers Playlist [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Oneshot, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 05:30:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2257599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nakedchrisevans/pseuds/nakedchrisevans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve doesn’t believe he can trust anyone. Natasha works alone. They contemplate on the effect they have on each other, realizing that they are better together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two is Better Than One

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Boys Like Girls – Two is Better Than One. I love this song and it’s on my Romanogers playlist.

I remember what you wore on our first day  
You came into my life  
And I thought hey  
You know this could be something  
'Cause everything you do and words you say  
You know that it all takes my breath away  
And now I'm left with nothing

21st century is a dystopia, at least according to Steve. There wasn’t much he liked, and people were downright awful sometimes. Life is a big massive blur to Steve, fast paced and fleeting. But Steve can recall the first time he met Natasha like it was 2 seconds ago. It was weird how attracted he was to Natasha in the first place. There they were, on top of a helicarrier, literally minutes from taking off into the sky, and it was as if the winds from his lungs has already been knocked out. He could draw in detail of what she’d looked like that day. Flaming red hair, leather jacket with a red top underneath, and leather pants with a gun strapped to her thigh. Shivers ran down his spine just at the sight of her, dangerous and effeminate, she is the literal definition of drop-dead gorgeous.

He shrugged it off of course. It was only natural for him to be attracted to another human being. Especially one who can hold her guns. He guessed that’s why he was so attracted to Peggy, because she was also a woman who isn’t held back by what society expects of her.

That was until they were paired on almost every mission, be it coincidentally or not. Next thing Steve knows is that he’s silently watching her in awe and admiration, slowly realizing that she has managed to get under his skin without her noticing it herself.

Natasha is, the most incredible woman he has ever met. She’s annoyingly sarcastic, to which Steve enjoys bantering with her. She’s intelligent way more than people at SHIELD give her credit for. But lately, he noticed that she has something delicate in her. Something about her compassion that she shows in little gestures, that was the thing that took him by surprise the most.

He would’ve never trusted her before. She had layers upon layers of masks and she was a seductress and a manipulator. He didn’t expect to see her genuine self, even if it was a glimpse, when they were staying in Sam’s house, beaten and battered.

That’s when he knew, he’d be crazy to not trust her, and he would be crazier to not admit, that he was in fact actually a little bit in love with her.

So maybe it's true, that I can't live without you  
And maybe two is better than one  
But there's so much time, to figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking two, is better than one

Steve contemplates a lot. Especially when Natasha was stuck in Intensive Care Unit for 2 months. Especially when she was in a state of comatose. Especially when the biggest regret of his life was fighting with her, leaving her to do a mission alone, when it was supposed to be a mission they did together. 

Steve could never forgive himself if she was gone.

So he spent every day beside her bed, holding her hand, waiting for a movement, a twitch of her finger, a flutter of her eyelids, anything to know that she’s going to be alright. It was 3:00 in the morning when Steve was asleep sitting beside her, hands intertwined with hers that Natasha woke up. Steve sensed her moving, and shot up straight in his seat, crying in relief when she smiled tiredly at him.

Steve never wanted to let her go. Steve never wanted to imagine what his life would be like without her. Steve wanted her to know, and wanted everyone else to know, that with Natasha came Steve, and with Steve came Natasha. He kissed her full on the lips the day she was discharged.

He still contemplates a lot, in his arms is Natasha. He contemplates that they were more than a team, they were soul mates, as cheesy as that sounds. And that maybe, Natasha is the best thing that’s ever happened to him.

I remember every look upon your face,   
The way you roll your eyes, the way you taste  
You make it hard for breathing  
'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away  
I think of you and everything's okay  
And finally now, believing

She was accustomed to bending the rules. In her rulebook, there are no rules. She plays by instinct, which made her a very bad partner in crime. She was wary when Nick Fury made Steve Rogers, the old-fashioned guy, her permanent partner.

Though she had no idea how cryptically right Nick Fury was.

It was a fatal mistake to go on that mission alone, that she had to admit. It wasn’t a problem before, but the stakes are higher, and it wasn’t just her body at risk, it was her heart.

She regretted kissing him on the escalator. Except she really didn’t.

“Kiss me.”

“Wha?”

“Public display of affection make people very uncomfortable.”

“Yeah they do.”

When she kissed him, she was sure that it was going to be awkward. It wasn’t supposed to be nice. He wasn’t supposed to kiss her back. He wasn’t supposed to taste so delicious and sweet and intoxicating. He wasn’t supposed to place his hand lightly on her hips, stabling her. And when she broke the kiss, his eyes fluttered open, his mouth slightly puckered and very much pink.

She didn’t expect the sudden leap and flip in her stomach. She didn’t expect to want more.

In two months that she was in a coma, Natasha could hear faint whispers, soft cries, and she wanted to console the man sitting next to her so badly, she wanted to hold him and tell him she’s okay, she’s just resting, because being an awesome spy that she was, she barely had any sleep. She wanted to joke with him and tease him and gauge a reaction from him so she can daydream about his eyes and his smile.

When Natasha was finally successful in opening her eyes at 3:00AM, she was more than surprised to see the man of her literal dreams, sleeping in a seat next to her, his hands holding hers gently placed on her stomach. She groaned a little, and he woke up.

“Natasha…” He whispered.

“Steve…”

“Let me get Bruce.” Steve got up, but was held back when Natasha didn’t let go of his hands.

“Don’t go.”

It was 2 words, and Natasha could hear the desperation in her voice. Steve smiled.

“I’ll be back in 2 seconds I promise.” He released her hands and went out of the room. Natasha closed her eyes again, and drifted into sleep. But she’s smiling, because when she does close her eyes, it was him, gazing at her lovingly, and she knows, that it’s always going to be okay, if it was with Steve.

Oooh I can't live without you  
'Cause baby two is better than one  
There's so much time, to figure out the rest of my life  
And I've figured out with all that's said and done  
Two, is better than one

When she was discharged, and Steve kissed her, she knew that she could never regret falling in love with him. She doesn’t even regret fighting with him, being stubborn and doing the mission alone, and realizing that she can’t be without him. Natasha recalls kissing him on the escalator, and she swears that this time, when Steve is kissing her gently, her bandaged and broken arm in between their bodies, and that none of it hurts, was much sweeter than the last.

Natasha dreams a lot. She lets herself dream of a life with Steve. She was a hot mess, and Steve was no better, but she couldn’t imagine being a hot mess with anyone else. She couldn’t imagine going through life and its ups and downs with anyone other than Steve. With Steve gently wrapping his arms around her stomach, her back against his strong chest, and the only sound was the pitter patter of the rain and his slow steady breaths, she knew that letting her guard down, fully trusting Steve is the best decision she’s ever made and that they were better together.

“Hey, Steve…”

“Hmm?” He places a kiss on top of her head.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
